


Boys Night In

by megreadsthings



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parents & Children, daddy!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megreadsthings/pseuds/megreadsthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie leaves Darcy in charge of their new baby for the first time. Mainly because the idea of Darcy as a father gives me stupidly squishy happy feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Night In

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old list of fic ideas that I had towards the end of the series and never got round to writing, and this was on it. I don't know what it is about Darcy with babies, but I have a mighty need for more, so this is just my contribution. Hope you enjoy! Standard disclaimer: not an LBD creator or Jane Austen but I can keep wishing.

“And you’re _sure_ you’ll be alright?”

“Lizzie, we’ll be fine, stop fussing. Now come on, your sisters are waiting.”

She gives him one last concerned look before reaching up for a quick kiss. Stroking the fine, soft hair on the head of the baby boy currently cradled between them, she nods. “Okay. Okay, you’re right. Just… I have my cell. Call me if I need to come home, promise?”

Dimples form on his cheeks as he smiles and takes her hand. “I promise not to call you because we will be perfectly content, and because you deserve a break and your sisters are desperate to see you. Go.”

She sighs in defeat. “Alright, I’m going. Love you both. Have a good night.”

“You too. Say goodbye, Mommy.” He waves a tiny hand in her direction as she pulls the front door closed. She knows there’s no need to worry – in the two and a half months since their son was born, William has been fantastic; he gets up with him in the middle of the night, he changes diapers, he bathes him. He is the very definition of a hands-on father, and yet she’s still aware that through everything so far she has always been there. This is the first time she has left her husband completely in sole charge of their son, and she is a worrier, after all. She purposefully walks towards the car where Jane, Lydia and Gigi are waiting, repeating the words like a mantra in her head. _They’ll be fine, they’ll be fine, they’ll be fine._

 

~

 

As soon as the door closes, William panics. This is an entirely new experience for him; up until now Lizzie has always been somewhere close by, ready and able to reassure him that he’s doing the right thing when it comes to handling the baby. Even when he insisted that she get some sleep, it was his turn to do the 3am feed, she was still _there._ Now he is completely alone and suddenly terrified. Briefly, he considers calling Lizzie and telling her to come home and this was a big mistake and he’s not ready yet, but he stops himself as his hand is halfway to his phone. If he called her now, he’d be proving her irrational worries and she wouldn’t leave the house again for another two months at least. She deserves some time to herself, and he is determined to give her it. Besides, he had sworn they would be alright and now he had a point to prove. He turns and walks to the kitchen to begin heating a bottle for the evening.

As he moves around the room, William is hyper aware of the tiny body in the baby sling curled against his chest. He is struck once again by how wonderful his life has become, how much more than he could ever have hoped for himself. He had thought he might be the luckiest man on the planet the day Lizzie Bennet kissed him for the first time. When she married him, he had declared that he was. But now, he knew without a doubt that there was not a single human being in the entire cosmos with more luck than himself, because he not only had Lizzie’s love and respect and commitment, but this something more – an entire person that they had created together. He hadn’t thought it possible that he could feel so strongly about something so small, and yet here they were. William F. Darcy and son. Being responsible for this tiny life filled him with the most wonderful sense of terror. He would be a large influence on the person his son grew up to be, and even before that he was trusted just to keep him alive. It was far different to raising Gigi; she was thirteen when he had become her guardian and was perfectly able to walk and talk and feed herself. Having another human being rely on him so completely was an alien concept, but one he had been anxious to immerse himself in since the pregnancy test showed positive. It isn’t something he would be able to handle alone, he is certain of that, but he doesn’t have to. Lizzie is always there, even when she’s not.

William kisses the soft downy hair on the crown of his son’s head and murmurs “Your mother is incredible. So are you.”

 

~

 

Much later that night, Lizzie tiptoes into the house, careful not to slam the door behind her. She hadn’t been able to completely relax all night, but had done her best to distract herself, thankful for every minute that her phone didn’t ring with a desperate William at the other end begging her to come home. She loves her son, but William had been right. She had needed a break and some time with her sisters.

Creeping down the hall, she hears the sound of the television playing softly in the den. She frowns. She wasn’t home ridiculously late, but she hadn’t expected anyone to be awake. Pushing the door open, she whispers gently.

“Will? Are you still up?”

She steps into the room and smiles at what she sees. Her husband, long and lean and apparently exhausted, sitting on the couch fast asleep with his glasses crooked and their son snuggled on his chest. With a pang of regret that she has to move them, Lizzie tiptoes forward and leans over the back of the couch, planting a kiss on William's forehead.

“Come on, sleepyheads. Time for bed.”

William opens his eyes and smiles at her upside-down face.

“Hi. How was your evening?”

“It was good. Everyone sends their love. How was yours?”

“Mine? Perfect. Especially now.” He brings a hand up to brush against her cheek, moving to her neck to pull her in for a kiss. She grins.

“Glad to see I was worrying for nothing. I feel silly now.”

“Don’t worry, you weren’t the only one. But we were fine. I think we always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeaaahhhh... My initial idea for this was a lot more funny and less... this. But hopefully this is ok. As always, un-beta'd and written quickly so comments, criticism and corrections are more than welcome!


End file.
